Werewolf Cub
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Harry potter Story with a twist. What if Harry Potter had a Uncle? Story will be Yaoi/Slash so be aware. Temporary rated T.
1. Meeting Julian SlinkPotter

So I have a new story!!

Its a Harry Potter story and I hope everyone likes it. Depending on how many reviews I will continue it.

Now this story will be Slash/yaoi. It does foccus on a man character that is Originale. But also Harry of course.

The first part is mostly out of the Fourth book and the part that J.K.K. Rowling wrote is marked. Please enjoy the story now.

* * *

**Meeting Julian Potter-Slink**

_Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly._

_There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat. Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, openmouthed._

_"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."_

_Both of them stared just as blankly back._

_At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall._

_"Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"_

_"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push._

_Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder._

_After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him._

_He did not wink at Harry, or wave, or give any of his usual signs of greeting. He looked completely astonished and stared at Harry as he passed like everyone else._

_Harry went through the door out of the Great Hall and found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear._

_Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair._

_"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"_

_She thought he had come to deliver a message. Harry didn't know how to explain what had just happened. He just stood there, looking at the three champions. It struck him how very tall all of them were._

_There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward._

_"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm._

_"Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard champion?"_

_Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."_

_"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"_

_Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned._

_"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "E cannot compete. 'E is too young."_

_"Well… it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It's down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he —"_

_The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door._

_"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"_

_Somewhere under Harry's numb disbelief he felt a ripple of anger. Little boy? Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled._

_"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously._

_"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"_

_He gave a short and nasty laugh._

_"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."_

_"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."_

_"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly._

_His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"_

_"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair._

_Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles._

_"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly._

_"No," said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows._

_"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape._

"No," said Harry timidly as he bit his lower lip. "Oh god…my uncle is going to kill me…" He whispered to himself, wringing his hands together.

Dumbledore gave Harry a calming smile. "I don't think Vernon Dursley will-" Harry cut of the headmaster, much to the shock of the others. "No, I don't mean my muggle uncle professor." The old man was about to question the teen when the torches flickered and a wash of magic flared over the castle.

"…He's here." Harry swallowed, feeling the locket around his neck heating up a bit.

~~~~~~0000~~~~

In the Great Hall, as students were leaving, all with various feeling about how Harry Potter had been chosen as the fourth Triwizard champion, a short raven haired man suddenly made his way through the masses of students, his dark blue robe flapping around him as the students quickly made way for him.

At first, some of the teacher that had not followed the headmaster, had moved to stop the man only to choke on their own saliva with wide eyes as they noticed just who this man was.

Standing at a height of 5'4 with below shoulder length black hair, eyes a clear amber shade and his skin a pale white shade that showed someone that was sick a lot. But what most noticed was the missing right arm that the other possessed. Teacher recognized this man easily.

This man was Julian Slink-Potter, half brother of one James Potter and uncle of Harry James Potter.

Julian had been a year younger then James and in Slytherin, yet he had been one of the few people in Hogwarts that could handle his older half brother with a ease that not many others had shown. The younger raven had showed to be a good barrier at the time between the Slytherin and Gryffindor hate since everyone had listened to him when he spoke. Even Severus Snape and James Potter had put up temporary truce with him around them.

He had been a real Slytherin, knowing when to fight his battles and when to leave the matters alone. Julian alone had persuaded many Slytherins to stay natural or even turn to the light side during the war.

But his success in this had come at a cost, the then young teen having been captured in a death eater raid. What exactly had happened during that time, no one was sure as when the young man had been saved at the time, he had not told anyone, only his scars and his missing arm told the story and Julian's medical records had been closed not long after the raven had gotten his mind about him. Shortly after that, he had broken away from the wizard world with a vow of never returning and no one had heard from him again. Or so it was said.

Or that was until now.

Julian waved his only hand at the door behind the teacher's table, a snarl etched on this face as it sprung open and he stormed in.

The people inside were shocked to see the small man come storming in as he did except Harry who instantly brightened and ran over to him, his arms coming around the handicapped man's waist. "Uncle!!" The raven placed his hand on the young teens head and glared at the others in the room with his amber eyes. "What in fucking Merlin's blue balls have you guys been doing to my nephew?"

That was the first meeting for many people with the new Julian Slink-Potter.

* * *

And that was the first chapter! ^^ Hopefully you want me to continue my story but we shall see.


	2. Dealing with people

New chapter! Gotta love it. But seriously people, do review a bit more

It helps me to write more.

* * *

**Dealing with the people.**

Dumbledore blinked in surprise as he stared at the young man he had once known and whom had sworn never to enter the wizard world again after what had happened to him. "J-Julian?"

Sharp amber eyes stared at him and lips pulled up into a silent snarl. "Dumbledore." He said shortly before flickering his eyes over the rest in the room.

He totally ignored both McGonagall and Snape but at the sight of Karkaroff his eyes narrowed dangerously though his eyes were blank at Krum. He gave Madam Maxime a short look and a nod, flickering his eyes over Fleur in a dismissive stare before giving Diggory a more throughout look.

"I repeat…what have you guys done to my nephew that caused his current state of panic?" Now that he had his arm around the teen, Julian had calmed down rather much.

The two teachers who knew the younger man and the state of his temper glanced nervously at each other but Ludo Bagman plowed on.

"Well you see, Harry's name here as just come up from the goblet of fire and-"

"NO!" Everyone jumped in surprise at the abrupt shout from the smaller man. Julian glared at everyone as he pushed Harry behind him, not unlike a wolf protecting its cubs. "Harry is in no way competing in this this this…STUPID game! He is not yet seventeen, the others here have three years more magical education on him if not more considering Harry comes from a none magical home, he did not enter himself AND I do NOT give my consent as his magical guardian."

Julian ranted, glaring at them all.

"Julian my boy, Ha-""I'm not your boy Dumbledore you old prune." Julian glared even as others jumped a bit in shock at the force of the others words. NO one talked to Dumbledore like that!

Dumbledore himself looked resigned at the words however, as if he expected the man to react the way he was reacting. "Julian, you know as good as anyone of us how the magic of the cup works…you even studied it in your younger days." Julian frowned and looked down behind him at Harry."…Swear on your mothers grave Harry…did you put your name in the cup or did you ask anyone to do it for you?"

Harry's eyes widen in shock as he gripped the back of his uncle's robe. "On the grave of my mother and father, I didn't do it uncle, I swear."

The slightly taller raven haired male stared at the boy before nodding sharply and looking at Dumbledore. "He didn't do it, so pull him out of this tournament." He squared his shoulders while staring at Dumbledore.

Harry chanced a look around in the meantime.

Karkaroff was sporting a rather ugly look on his face, as if he was unsure if he should be upset, angry or just plain scared. Krum looked confused and a bit thoughtful, staring at him in a manner that made Harry blush a bit and shift more behind his uncle.

Madam Maxime also looked thoughtful but she was staring at Julian and Fleur…well she still looked angry.

Snape looked shocked, though he tried to hide it and he had yet to remove his eyes from Julian at all, the same went for Cedric Diggory even though he shot Harry looks from time to time. While McGonagall also looked at Julian, her eyes were sad and a bit angry too even as her eyes slid over the missing right arm.

But it was Dumbledore's eyes that interested Harry.

The usually twinkling blue eyes were sad, angry, regretful and surprised as hell. It was obvious that he had not thought he would ever see Julian again.

"I'm sorry Julian but that's not how the cup works, Harry's name came out from it and he's got to compete. There's no way around the magic and you know that."

Julian snarled lowly and rubbed his face."He's fourteen…""And since he's fourteen there will be special circumstances, he wont be killed in the tournament Julian, I give you my word on that." The young man shot them all a sharp look. "Last time you gave me your word, I lost everything…I already lost my half brother, I lost my best friend, I lost contact with both of my brothers friends and my own…you better not make me lose my nephew Dumbledore or I swear, it will come back to bite you in the rear." He growled deeply.

Once again everyone was shocked that anyone dared to talk like that to Dumbledore and Krum started to look more then a bit sourly because of Julian's words."…Harry…" He looked up at his uncle who gently brushed the wild hair out of his nephews eyes before gently pulling out a silver wolf engraved locked from under his cloths. It laid on Harry's chest and looked like it would protect him against any danger that threatened the emerald eyed raven. "I'll give you any help you require to make sure your safe." He looked at the others in the room, the short man's eyes narrowed in case they protested. He would do anything to help Harry and he was making damn sure everyone knew it.

"But tis vould not be fair-" Julian broke in sharply on Fleur's words. "And its fair to put up a fourteen year old boy against three seventeen year old magical people?" He looked sharply at the three. "Three seventeen year old, who has lived in the wizard world their whole life against a fourteen year old who has only come into his magical knowledge at the age of eleven? A fourteen year old who spends all his time at school and his summer's at his muggle home?"

That quieted down the veela looking girl and as much as Madam Maxime might have wanted to deny it, she was feeling impressed with the man who handled her student so easily with only his words.

Looking rather nervous, Ludo Bagman started to explain, getting the rules known to the four champions and what was coming. As this happened, Julian kept his arm around Harry at all time, staring at them.

Slowly, everyone left the chambers until only Harry, Julian, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall was left in the chamber.

There was total silence for a bit before Dumbledore spoke up. "Julian, I hope you understand I never meant for anything of this to happen."

Julian snorted sharply and glared at him. "You said the same about my capture of the Death eaters and the death of Lily and James…Harry, go to your common room."

Harry wanted to protest but the way his uncle looked at him made him shut up and slowly walk out of the room, heading up to Gryffindor common room.

That left Julian with the three Hogwarts professors.

"…Now…we are all going to have a good, long talk about Harry and his time at Hogwarts." There was a feral look in Julian's eyes that set all on edge.

~~~~000~~~~000~~~~

"So you mean to tell me that you had no idea that one of your teachers were possessed and that a fucking BASILISK was loose in the school among your students! Not to mention a man in his animagus form running around for YEARS in the school!" Julian glared at Dumbledore.

"Not only that, but THREE students run around doing things they should not do, like brewing polyjuice in a girls bathroom? They not only do this but they also in their first years get past challenges that their TEACHERS has set up to prevent GROWN wizards and witches to stop them?"

Summed up like that, it did seem slightly weird that Dumbledore had not noticed any of this.

Snape and McGonagall kept silent, trying not to piss off the enraged wizard staring at them.

Suddenly Julian broke his glare and stared at Dumbledore with disgust. "I need a room, I'm staying at Hogwarts as long as the tournament is going in case Harry needs help." If the headmaster of Hogwarts thought that protesting would help him then he did nothing as he just nodded. "Severus will show you a room….you can set the password yourself and have the house elves help clean it out…we'll fix with furniture and such tomorrow…"

Julian nodded impatiently and stalked out of the chambers, Snape following after him quickly with only a look back at the headmaster.

The two walked to the dungeon slowly, Julian staring straight ahead and the potion master throwing him a look once in a while. Finally, it seemed like Snape could no longer keep his tongue.

"Julian I-"

"Save it Snape, I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me yet." He growled softly and finally looked at his once fellow housemate. "I spent my time away from the wizard world to get better, but that doesn't mean that I have forgotten what happened. For Merlin's sake Severus…you TORTURED me." He growled and looked away.

Snape looked down, a flash of regret and shame crossing his face.

"I know…I'm not going to ask for forgiveness Julian…not for what I did. I just want you to know that I regretted it ever since." The shorter of the two snorted but didn't answer and the rest of the way to the portrait was made in silence.

A unicorn lifted its head and stared at Julian, its head tilted.

" ….Werewolf Cub." The unicorn lifted up on its hind legs in acceptance and the portrait swung open.

"…I'll brew you some wolf bane…" Snape murmured as Julian stepped inside. The slightly younger man didn't answer but nodded in acceptance before the portrait swung shut.

The instant the room shut and he was alone, Julian let his mask fall as he sunk down on the floor and drew his knees to himself, gasping for breath.

He had returned to Hogwarts and the wizard world…and he was terrified.

* * *

Second chapter people! ^.^


	3. Meeting the masses headon

This chapter was beta by EroHocoLoco!! All love to her!!!

Now onward to the chapter!!

* * *

**Meeting the masses head-on**

Harry stared at The Great Hall doors, a frown on his face as he squirmed. He didn't want to go in, after what had happened yesterday he didn't want to meet the masses or even any of the Weasleys. He didn't want to know if Fred, George or even Ginny also thought it was he who had put his name into the stupid cup.

But…

He was also hungry.

"Harry?" He looked up in surprise as he saw his uncle come walking up from the dungeon stairs, the amber eyed raven wearing a long green robe with muggle pants and shirt under in black. "What in Merlin's shaggy beard are you doing out here?" Julian frowned as he walked over to his nephew.

The fourteen year old nervously licked his lips and looked at the doors once again. "I…Uncle I can't do this…"

Julian sighed and bent slightly to look into emerald eyes. "Harry, you're a Gryffindor. Hold your head up high and keep your parents memory in mind." Julian hugged the young boy. "You haven't entered this willingly and you don't want to do it but damn it, you're going to show the true colors of the Potter family and the true colors of Gryffindor and we're going to walk into that hall with our heads held high. You're no coward Harry." Harry stared at his uncle before nodding and squaring his shoulders. If his uncle could enter the wizard world for him, then Harry could enter The Great Hall for his uncle.

Seeing the light that ignited in Harry's emerald eyes, Julian gave a satisfied smirk. "Just like your mother Harry, that stubborn look could only belong to her."

Harry's heart took wings at that, making him happy. For once, he was being compared to his mother and not just his father.

Squaring his shoulders, Harry turned around and walked into The Great Hall, his head held high as he felt his uncle follow behind him. The instant the two stepped in, a hush descended on the four tables before Gryffindor broke out into applause and the other houses broke into whispers, good or bad Harry wasn't sure.

It still didn't stop him as he walked to the Gryffindor and took a seat across from…oh fuck; he had taken a seat across from George and Fred Weasley. The two grinned at him.

"Hi there Harry my boy-"

"We were wondering when you-"

"Were coming down from your-"

"Beauty sleep-"

"Talking about beauty-"

Two twin pair of eyes followed Julian Slink-Potters trek up to the head table where he got a seat next to Snape. The two gave each other short nods before Snape settled back to eating and Julian served himself some food.

"Who is he?"

Frowning at the twins even as he noticed others were listening in, Harry got himself some toast and bacon. "That is my uncle Julian guys, leave him alone." The red-haired twins blinked and looked at each other, exchanging a silent conversation before grinning at Harry. "Your uncle is quite the looker. But then again, you're not bad looking yourself Harry." They winked and Harry couldn't help a slight smile and blush as he concentrated on his breakfast.

"…Do you two think I put my name in the cup?"

The twins blinked at Harry before laughing. "If we couldn't manage it then you couldn't either! Not to mention how you hate attention Harry." They grinned and Harry felt relieved.

From the head table, Julian kept half an eye on Harry. He almost smiled at the way he was dealing. 'Good boy, you're making your parents proud. Can you two see him, James and Lily? He's doing so well.'

"I see Harry is feeling good." Julian looked at Dumbledore, a blank look settling on his face.

"After I talked with him, he started feeling a bit better." He murmured in a measured voice as they watched the delegations from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang arrive with their headmistress and headmaster.

The two took a seat at the head table too, as their students got seated at different parts of The Great Hall. Those from Beauxbatons took seat mostly at Ravenclaw table but some migrated both to Slytherin and Hufflepuff but none came to the Gryffindor table. Durmstrang however spread out equally over all four tables and no one was more surprised than Harry when Victor Krum sat down right next to him.

1*"Are you vell Harry Potter?" He asked in his heavy accented voice and Harry nodded slowly, staring wide eyed at the Quidditch star. Why was he sitting next to him!

Krum only gave a slightly sour faced smile that reminded Harry more about a grimace but he had to admit that Krum had a certain... charm, he would say. Harry had come to terms about being attracted to other males last year and he had really started to notice things. He had also noticed he had a thing for redheads as had been proved during the world cup.

His cheeks came alive with a blush as he thought back to Bill and Charlie.

~~Flashback~~  
Harry sat outside, grilling a few sausages that they were going to eat. Mr. Weasley wanted to keep up the illusion of them being muggles though Harry couldn't understand why. The raven sighed and wondered why Hermione and Ron couldn't be out there, though Ron had murmured something about not wanting to be eaten by mosquito and Hermione…well she had a book.

Suddenly he heard a slight commotion and looked up.

It was Charlie and Bill, neither wearing a tread on their chest. A blush stormed its way up Harry's cheeks, necks and ears as he looked back down at the sausages. He gave them a wave as the two stepped into the tent with cheerful hello's, once again leaving Harry alone outside with only his now rather x-rated thoughts.

But a few minutes later, Charlie came back out and sat down next to the teen, smiling at him. "Hey there Harry."

Harry blushed and started talking with Charlie, the two still talking as the others came out to get their sausages.  
~~Flashback end~~

He shook himself out of the memory and finished eating, glancing up to see if his uncle was finished.

Julian caught the look and got up, wiping his mouth. He then rather elegantly stepped down and started walking towards the main doors. Harry gave a smile to Fred and George. "It was nice knowing you two don't hate me or think I put my name in the Goblet…"

The two twins grinned and nodded, watching as Harry left with his Uncle, most likely going to discuss things.

A few days went by with the school being divided in their opinions on Harry being a champion but then again, no one really voiced that when the teen's uncle was around, especially after the first day when Julian had literally cursed Karkaroff when he had said something about Harry.

The amber eyed male had justified his action as, 'defending my nephews and his parents memories' and Karkaroff, as angry as he was did not report it to anyone.

And because of Julian, Harry had managed to deal with the 'Potter Stinks' badges all on his own. Unfortunate, he had also learned that Hermione had taken Ron's side in this little dispute and believed he had put his name in the cup. It almost broke his heart.

During those days, Julian did his best to teach Harry some skills to survive as he once again got accustomed to the wizard world. He had really stayed away for far too long. He had almost cursed the house elf when it had popped into his room!

Julian sighed and rubbed his face. Things were really not going the best for him…

There had been more than just a few occasion where he had almost attacked students for coming up behind him, he almost even cursed a few for startling him in the halls.

Julian looked up at the knocking on the portrait. Pulling his robes on over his muggle, Chinese style cloths and jeans while using a spell to get his hair into a neat ponytail, he walked over and opened the portrait, raising his eyebrow at the fifth year Slytherin standing outside. "You're to come up stairs; Dumbledore figured you would like to be in the room while Rita Skeeter is near your nephew." Julian stared at the boy before nodding sharply and stepping out, letting the portrait shut behind him.

There was no chance in Merlin's saggy balls he would let that Skeeter woman near his cub!

Squaring his shoulders and pulling back on his fierce mask, Julian kicked the door open and stepped in, giving everyone a measured look.

Madam Maxine and Fleur were already there with Krum and Karkaroff. In a corner was Ludo Bagman talking with a woman that Julian instantly recognized as Rita in magenta robes, Diggory was talking to Fleur. He also noticed a camera man that kept looking at the veela like girl.

However, his entrance had startled everyone and everyone stared a bit wide eyed at him. Julian just raised his eyebrow back at them. "What?" He smirked when most went back to what they were doing except…Rita.

He leveled amber eyes on her as she stared back almost hungrily. He knew what she wanted, she wanted gossip.

His lips drew back in a snarl as he twirled his wand with his hand. It seemed to stop her from whatever she had intended to do.

Soon after, a rather pale Harry came in after being escorted to the room by a rather enthusiastic Colin Creevey. Julian instantly grabbed his nephew shoulder and guided him over to Cedric Diggory.

"H-Hi Cedric…" Harry smiled shakily and the older agent smiled in sympathy. "Which class?" He asked, now ignoring Fleur. "Potion." Cedric whistled and patted Harry on the shoulder, the one Julian was not holding. "Tough luck, how'd Snape react?"

The two talked as everyone waited, Julian keeping Skeeter in check by glaring and silently snarling at her each time she tried to come towards them. He was NOT going to let that damn woman get her hands on HIS nephew.

Finally, Dumbledore arrived with Mr. Ollivander in tow. The old man froze at the sight of Julian who looked away, finding a spot to stare at. "Mister Slink…now there is a wizard I never thought I see again…"

The old man stepped further into the room, his eyes on the amber eyed raven. "I remember your wand very well, only one I ever made. It was as if your wand knew what was coming for you-"

Julian growled and looked at Mr. Ollivander finally. "Please, Mr. Ollivander, you are here to weight the champion's wands, not mine." That stopped the older man who stared a bit at Julian, before nodding and setting off into examining the wands of each contester. Suddenly, his uncle's advice about polishing his wand yesterday made much more sense Harry decided.

And then the photo session came.

For some odd reason, Rita Skeeter demanded that Julian should be on it to. "You do want to support your darling nephew don't you?" She gave a rather predatory smile at him. The older raven looked at Harry before sighing. "Very well…" Reluctantly, he slid up behind Harry and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Julian put up a firm façade for the world as the resistant uncle who would stand by his nephew side, come what may. Though inside all he wanted to do was curl up and hide underneath his bed once again for never to see anyone else.

"Now I was wondering Mr. Potter, would you allow an interview with Harry here?" Rita stared at Harry, waiting to sink her claws into him.

Julian snorted and gave her a dark glare. "No, Harry is not to have contact with the media yet. Beside…giving an interview with Harry would overshadow the other contestants and you don't want to do that, do you?" The last part was added rather silkily as the two stared each other down.

Finally, Rita gave a rather strained smile and nodded. "I understand, of course, as his uncle you are suppose dto look after his best interest…"

The older Potter gave Skeeter a rather toothy smile back before pulling Harry from the room, walking towards the man's private rooms. It was only once they were back in Julian's room that the older man spoke again, the rather small body dropping down in the couch with a heavy sigh.

"…Harry…you should stay away from that woman." He murmured, staring at the ceiling. Harry sat down next to his uncle, gently placing his hand on a thigh. "If you think that's the smartest, uncle…then okay…" Julian looked at Harry and gave a weak smile, pulling the boy closer and into a light hug, leaning his head on top of the messy mop of hair.

"…I'm gonna talk with Dumbledore about taking you out one weekend and getting you some new things…what you say to that?" Harry laughed quietly. "I don't really need anything Uncle, just your support honestly…"

Julian snorted and nuzzled the younger boy. "That doesn't mean I won't spoil you rotten. Beside, you need new normal muggle cloths and honestly, those glasses really do need a check on and all. I think you can use muggle contacts." He lifted his head and looked at Harry with a slight grin, most of his walls crumbling down in front of his only living relative.

"Muggles are rather ingenious you know." Harry laughed again and hugged the older man tightly, frowning slightly at the tenseness he could feel for a second before it went away and Julian hugged back, nuzzling Harry's hair lovingly.

They were family and Julian would look after the younger Potter for as long as he lived.

Harry hoped that Julian would live for a long time.

* * *

1* (Is terrible on accents so forgive her…)

Remember, reviews make me happy.

oh! And here is a link to a drawing of Julian .com/art/Julian-Slink-Potter-163613907


	4. Dragons

Alright everyone...R&R!

I do not own Harry Potter except Julian!

* * *

The two sat on the couch in Julian's room, holding around each other as they relaxed, Harry knowing that his uncle most likely needed to reassure himself that his nephew was safe, especially from the way the older man kept nuzzling Harry lightly while holding him tightly to himself.

Harry just let him, thinking about what he was going to do now.

"You should write to Sirius." Harry blinked and looked up at Julian who smirked back at him. "Your rather easy to read cub. You should also send Remus a letter since I don't think they're in the same spot." Harry smiled a bit. "Yeah…it'd be nice to hear from both and they could have some suggestions for me about what's coming." The older one nodded and sighed, letting go as he got up and waved his wand, a notepad and pen sailing from somewhere.

Harry blinked at the muggle items and looked at his uncle who shrugged a bit. "What? Wizards and witches are stuck in the Middle Ages with parchment and quills, I like normal paper and pens…less chance of inkblots and such." That made the teenager snicker slightly as he nodded and pulled the pad to him, writing down a letter to Sirius first.

_-Dear Snuffles-_

He stopped and bit his lips, thinking about what he was going to write to his godfather. Harry glanced up at Julian who smirked a bit. "You can mention me, you **HAVE** to mention the tournament and you most likely should mention how everyone is treating you. You should most likely mention this to both Sirius and Remus when you write his letter."

Harry smiled and nodded, going back to writing.

_-Dear Snuffles._

_I hope you are well Snuffles and that you're staying far out of trouble and in rather warm, tropical areas. And how is Witherwings?_

_Some weird things have been going around here at Hogwarts. The Triwizard championship are being held here and amazingly enough, I been appointed to the FOURTH champion. _

_I'm not sure how much I should write in here in case someone gets their hands on my letter but honestly, I'm scared but don't worry, someone has my back. My uncle has come back to the wizard world for me._

_You remember Julian, right?_

_He's really been a good support against everything and has had my back many a times since I got elected to this._

_Anyhow, this isn't really the greatest; many believe I entered myself into the competition, even Ron and Hermione._

_Well, hopefully you get this letter soon._

_Harry.-_

He read over the letter and nodded in satisfaction before writing a similar letter to Remus except here he expressed his worry over the full moons and how it was going for Remus and if the man had managed to get work.

He rolled up the letters and put them in envelopes before looking at his uncle. "Last time I contacted Sirius, he told me not to use Hedwig to contact him…"

Julian chuckled. "Easy then, you send Remus letter with Hedwig and we can use my owl to send Sirius's letter to him. Horus looks like a rather ordinary barn owl, so no one will really take much notice of him." Julian easily took the letter from Harry with a wink.

"And this way, you won't piss off that pretty owl of yours."

Harry laughed and nodded, following his uncle up to the owl tower.

The younger never noticed when his uncle's eyes strayed towards a bug hanging off Horus or when his uncle brushed said bug into his hand.

The next day, everything was fine in the start.

The birds were singing, the sky was blue in the Great Hall, no one was gossiping half as much as they had been doing earlier and Julian himself even looked like he was in a rather good mood as he almost smiled at a few people.

Harry should almost have taken that as a sign that something was going to happen that day…something…bad.

The owls came flying in, delivering post to students and teachers alike. Harry looked up in vein, hoping that Hedwig had returned. She had not but Julian's owl, Horus had and he glided down, landing neatly in front of Harry with his leg stuck out importantly. Giving the owl a bit of bacon first, Harry untied the letter and smiled at Remus handwriting. "What you got there Harry?" Fred, or perhaps George, looked over his shoulder at the envelope with interest. Snorting, the raven put the letter into his bag. "I sent a letter to Remus if you have to know." The twin oooed and then blinked as he looked around.

For some reason, the Hall was rather…silent.

Heads were buried into the Prophet.

And then…a low hissing started, students talking with each other in low tones and throwing looks up at the Head table and then down to Harry.

Ginny shifted closer and held the Prophet out to Harry, a frown on her face that was mirrored by the twin reading the news paper.

On the front was the Triwizard and of course, a big announcement of Harry being in it. But what seemed to be the bigger news was Julian.

There was a big photo blown up of him on the second page along with some that looked older. Harry started to read.

_-Julian Slink-Potter, uncle of boy-who-lived._

_-Julian Slink-Potter (36), younger half brother of James Harold Potter was seen at Hogwarts in response to his nephews' participation in the Triwizard Tournament. Mr. Slink as he prefers gave me, Rita Skeeter a exclusive interview in his own room as soon as yesterday after refusing to talk with the media about his nephew or himself._

_-I took it on myself to ask him a few question, starting with why he has been refusing the media attention not only on himself but also his nephew for so long since the boy was entered into the Triwizard Tournament._

_-As I see it Miss. Skeeter, my nephew holds a very high status of fame but there is also the fact that he is a teenager. A teenager who just wants to be that. Unfortunate, it seems like many won't allow this. I, as his uncle, am going to do my best in allowing Harry as much of a childhood as he is suppose to have. If this means I will have to shield him from the media and his…termed lightly…fans, then I will do so._

_-As he finishes his sentences, I will tell you that Mr. Slink smirks rather wolfishly at me and despite his missing arm and rather short statue, I must admit that he is a rather handsome man. _

_-Are you worried about your nephew' predicaments in the tournament?_

_-Yes. My nephew is a fourteen year old student that has little if zero contact with the wizard world and before his eleventh birthday, he had no idea the wizard world existed. Now tell me, how can such a fourteen year old boy enter himself into a cup that contains thousands of spells and secrecy and has age old magic that most full grown wizards and witches can't break or bend… now what does that tell you?-_

From there Rita shot a few more questions at Julian about Harry and the tournament, all where the older man started to spread doubts about Harry entering himself and showed concern about the younger one but then…

_-Now the question I bet many would want to know is where you have been hiding all these years and what made you leave the wizard world? _

_-At these question, Mr. Slink showed reluctant and hesitation but he did talk to me after thinking. _

_-I think I'ts well known that I left after a Death Eater attack on me that left me…mangled and rather damaged. I left to the muggle world where I have spent the last few years, trying to recover. It has been difficult for me._

_-Are you then in the right kind of mind to take care of a child like Harry James Potter?_

_-Miss, if not me, then who? Of course there are families that would gladly take care of him but I am his uncle. If need be, I'll die for Harry. No, I can provide for my nephew when it comes to love, nourishments and family. And I can do something no one else can._

_-And this would be?_

_-I can be a direct blood link for Harry to his family, at least the Potter side.-_

Harry looked up from the paper and at his uncle who looked back with rather soft amber eyes.

A warm fluttery feeling spread inside him even as the twins started to talk beside him.

Suddenly, it didn't matter that Ron and Hermione wasn't talking to him, it didn't matter that the school was talking behind his back. He had someone looking out for him and only him.

"So, you got a letter from Remus then?" Harry nodded as he and his uncle took lazy laps around the Quidditch pitch on their brooms, Julian sitting sideways as they weren't really doing more than slow flying. It had been a while since he had been on a broom but he found that he had missed the feeling.

"Read it yet?" Harry blushed and shook his head. Julian chuckled. "Pull it out and lets read it, I'll put up a few anti spying spells if you want to."

Sitting correctly on the broom and holding on with his legs, the older man pulled out his wand and muttered a few spells before sticking it back where it belonged, looking on Harry as the teen pulled out the letter from his pocket.

_-Dear Harry._

_I must say I was surprised by your letter but it's nice to hear from you again. The full moons are fine and I have been lucky enough to get a job in the muggle world at a bookstore. They don't notice that I'm gone a week out of the month since they're usually closed then._

_I have been bidden to tell you that Snuffles is living with me at the moment and he is asking me to tell you hello. He's being rather immature but he and Witherwings are fine. We are living together in one of the houses that belonged to Snuffles family._

_Julian? You have Julian there?_

_Harry, I would ask if you kindly have your uncle write to me and Snuffles or perhaps better, that we could all meet up next time you are going to Hogsmead? Could you please send the next time you're going and tell us if it's okay?_

_Friendly greetings and hugs,_

_Remus and Snuffles._

Harry looked at his uncle who sighed and nodded. "Very well…go send them a message about when they can meet you…and me." Harry smiled and flew off towards the owl tower, leaving his uncle floating in the sky. Julian sighed and looked to the sky. "Why…why after all this time…damn Remus is gonna smell it off me…"

The two sat in a backroom at the Tree Broomsticks, Harry with a butterbeer and Julian something a bit stronger as they waited for the two others. Knocking sounded suddenly and Madam Rosmerta poked her head in. "Remus Lupin is here to see you two." She smiled at them and Julian nodded. "Thank you Madam."

Remus stepped in with a big grim like dog next to him. Once the door went shut, the dog turned into Sirius Black, who hurried over and hugged Harry, checking over him worriedly.

The sandy haired werewolf however stared at the amber eyed raven, his eyes wide in shock. He had smelled it the moment he stepped into the room. "J-Julian."

It shut Sirius up to hear that name, his eyes finding Julian as the other took a deep swallow from his alcohol.

"Hello Remus, Sirius." He greeted in a natural tone, trying to keep the trembling out of his voice. The liquid courage helped a bit.

"…You're a werewolf."

Julian snorted at the two as he raised a eyebrow. "Of course, my eyes might have been brown before but never quite this shade. I'm just lucky people have not really notice how the color changed."

Sirius frowned at the other, a slightly worried look. "So that's what happened when you were…" Julian looked away and sighed. "Yes and no, so much more happened that day. I…I rather not discuss it."

He turned to Harry instead. "What I do want to discuss is what Hagrid told me. About the first task, you're facing dragons."

Green eyes widen in shock.

The first task…was dragons.

* * *

Fourth chapter!

**TBCBeta note; Review guys! **


	5. The despute

Alright everyone...R&R!

I do not own Harry Potter except Julian!

I wont update a new chapter until I get at least 10 reviws on this one! XP

* * *

Harry groaned loudly and rubbed his face. "W-Why dragons!"

Sirius and Remus seemed to think the same as they stared at Julian, wanting him to tell that the other was just playing a TERRIBLE joke on them all.

Julian just snorted and leaned back in his chair, sipping at his drink. "I know this because Hagrid showed me them. He said that he agreed with me that Harry didn't really have a chance though he'd never tell you." He pointed at Harry who stared pale faced at him.

Privatly, Harry agreed with Hagrid. How was he suppose to go up against a dragon of all things!

"There are four dragons, a Common Welsh, a Swedish Short-Snout, a Hungarian Horntail and a Chinese Fireball. We should hope that you get a Common Welsh as it would be the simplest to combat but…with the Potter curse, we should count on getting the Hungarian Horntail."

Harry blinked. "Potter curse?"

Julian face palmed. "Oh damn, I forget how little you know about our family sometimes Harry. I thought I already told you that or some of your teachers might have mentioned it." He sighed quietly.

Remus took over and explained.

"Centuries ago, one of your great great grandfather angered a rather powerful sorcerer. How or why, there are no real records of really." Remus smiled a bit as Sirius coughed out something about a love affair gone wrong. It made Julian snort and Harry grin a tiny bit though he still felt queasy 'bout the prospect of meeting a dragon.

"Anyhow, this sorcerer threw a curse over the Potter line, so that every firstborn male that was born was cursed both with extreme luck…but also be extremely unlucky. I think you might already have experienced a lot of that…god knew that James did. Trouble came to him like moth to flames."

Julian rolled his shoulders and made Harry take a sip of the Butterbeer, smiling lightly when some color returned to Harry's cheeks.

"I don't really see how I'm going to combat a dragon. I don't really have a lot of skills except in Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry muttered, feeling miserable to the core even with the Butterbeer.

"Well, there is the conjunctivitis curse that targets the eyes…" Sirius trailed off as he and Remus watched Julian. The younger raven had always been good with planning, it was why teachers never or almost never caught him.

"Hurting the dragon might result in loss of points." Julian stared at the ceiling, clearly thinking hard. "Harry will have to finish the task but also get points if we want the treatment he's currently been under to stop." Sirius and Remus frowned as they were reminded about how unreasonable some people were being.

"Would have thought that stopped after that interview you had with Skeeter…" Sirius muttered and grabbed Remus drink, sipping from it. The brown haired werewolf snorted at his friend but allowed it.

"There will always be pig headed people in the world Sirius. Even when you're found innocent some will always look at you and wonder if you're going to go crazy." Julian shifted before looking at Harry, a smirk on his face.

"What do you say about flying Harry?"

-

Sending Harry out to enjoy Hogsmead while he still could, Julian turned to Sirius and Remus.

Instantly, Sirius got up and wrapped his arms around the younger of the three, almost cursing as he felt the tense body. "S-Sirius…please….let me go." Sirius didn't listen and neither did Remus when he got up and hugged Julian too. It was only once the other werewolf was close to hyperventilating that they let go, though they did keep one hand on the other's arm or shoulder instead as they sat down again.

"…We would have understood you know."

Remus nodded in agreement.

The raven werewolf sighed and shifted slightly, feeling only slightly uncomfortable with the hands on his shoulders.

"I know…I just had to get away." Julian murmured softly before letting Remus pull the other to him and into his lap, holding the other close.

"…All alone in the muggle world without a pack…I am so sorry Julian."

"…Its okay…"

"I can't understand what happened to your arm Neville but I'm glad that Madam Pomphry fixed it up." Harry murmured as the two Gryffindors moved through the dungeons halls.

"What I cannot understand at all is HOW you got down here from the infirmary and not up to the Gryffindor tower?"

The brown-haired and lightly chubby Gryffindor blushed. "I fell down a secret hallway…landed around here. But what are you doing here Harry? Shouldn't you be resting for the First Task tomorrow?" Harry grinned at the other. "I'm just gonna go see my uncle to ask him something then I'll go to bed."

Neville was about to ask something more when two voices cut them off, only a few meters away from Julian's portrait.

"Why can't you just accept my apology Julian?" Severus Snape looked like he was about to pop from frustration as he held onto Julian's shoulder, the werewolf glaring darkly at his one time friend.

Julian pushed Snape up against the wall with a loud snarl that echoed through the dark hall, glowing amber eyes staring at him with all the rage of the world clear. Harry had to cover Neville's mouth to prevent the two elder wizards from hearing the gasp.

"You tortured me Severus!" Julian hissed at the potion master. "I still remember those days as vivid as if it was just yesterday. I remember that cutting hex that caused me to stumble and loose my wand, I remember the portkey that took me away from my home and my safety. I remember Voldemort's curses and jinxes that were aimed on me as he taunted me in front of his Death Eaters. I remember people I had looked at as friends, family, allies threw the same curses at me, made me squeal and scream with pain."

The elder Potter's grip on Snape trembled as the potion master looked away from the person he had once been able to call a friend.

"I still remember everyone Snape, I still remember everyone of my friends casting spells on me, all hurting me…I remember holding out my HAND towards you, begging you not to…I BEGGED you."

Julian pulled away, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"I wasn't the only one!" Snape was frustrated.

"No, but you were the one that I thought I could trust the most of them!"

Harry started slowly backing away with Neville under his cloak, feeling lucky that the draft in the corridor came towards him, not his uncle. The werewolf was too distracted with yelling at Snape to hear them even.

"Do you want to know what happened to me once Voldemort tired of torturing me Severus Snape!" Harry froze, Snape froze, Neville froze, the whole WORLD froze as Julian panted hard, glaring at the other raven.

"He said he was going to kill me but he found a different way to torture me that would be even more 'fun'. He gave me to Fenrir Grayback and told him to 'enjoy your present'." Julian trembled. "Fenrir Grayback cut me, tore me, bit me and raped me. He made me bleed and burn from the inside out and then….THEN he turned me." Julian trembled hard, trying to force the flashback to go away.

"And that's…why I can't forgive you…because I know it was you who threw that cutting hex that cut my leg…"

The elder Potter slowly started walking down the hall, stopping in front of his portrait and murmuring the password. He left Snape in the hallway, the man staring at a spot on the ceiling with anguished black eyes.

"I-I'm…so sorry."

-

Harry panted as he stopped in front of the Fat Lady, quickly giving her the password and dragging Neville inside. Giving a quick look around that no one was there; he forced the other Gryffindor down into a plush chair and gave him a stern look. "You're not going to tell anyone what you heard today…swear me a wizard oath Neville that you won't tell anyone."

Neville stared up at him with wide eyes before nodding slowly. "I-I wont tell anyone Harry, I swear on my magic."

The raven sighed in relief and smiled at Neville. "Thank you…I hope your arm feels better tomorrow." He murmured before going up to the dorm, intent on going to bed and get a good night sleep before the first task.


	6. The First task

Alright everyone...R&R!

I do not own Harry Potter except Julian!

* * *

_"Does it hurt Potter?" Julian raised his head from the floor, dirt and blood stuck to his pale face as he snarled at the dark haired person standing in front of him, the blood red eyes identifying him as the dark Lord, Voldemort. The man tutted as weak laughter came from the gathered death eaters around them._

_None of them could really summon up the urge to laugh at one of their own numbers being tortured in the manner Julian was being tortured, more than one person's eyes lingered on the arm that was now just a stump._

_"Go to hell Voldemort and take with you your ideas." Julian growled out in a weak and strangled voice, one too many cruciatus curses having done his voice in. The dark Lords lips twitched before he smirked. "Still defiant I see…but why struggle so much Julian, all you have to do, is take my hand." A shifting in the crowds as Voldemort bent slightly, his hand held out to the fallen Hogwarts student._

_Julian stared at it before slowly raising his eyes to the red ones in front of him, showing Gryffindor courage instead of Slytherin cunnings._

_A smirk slid over his face before he did something no one else had dared before._

_He spit, a bloody dollop, into Voldemort's hand. _

_"CRUCIATUS!"_

Julian sat up in his bed, a scream dying on his lips as he stared into the gray light in his bedroom, indicating that the sun was rising slowly. With a trembling body, he blindly groped for his wand on the bedside table, throwing tempus to show what the time was.

08.00 am, just about the time breakfast would be served.

The werewolf sighed and rubbed his face slowly before getting up, grimacing at the sweat coated bed before going to shower and get ready. It was the first task today; he had to show Harry his support.

~~~~~

Harry pushed the food about on his plate, not really feeling hungry at all with the prospect of meeting a dragon after all. He still forced down a few bites of a toast while glancing towards where Ron and Hermione sat, further down the table.

They still didn't come to talk to him though it looked like they wanted to from time to time.

Harry sighed and gnawed on his lips, blinking as he felt Fred poke his shoulder, a concerned look on the older redhead's face. "You really do need to eat Harry, won't do going out there without food."

George nodded beside him, smiling at Harry. He gave them a bleak smile and then looked to see if his uncle had come out from the dungeon yet, hoping that he was. There was no Julian at the head table, even though more than one person kept glancing at the seat that was empty.

"Hey Potter, where's your uncle?" Harry looked up at Draco Malfoy who looked more than a bit uncomfortable standing this close to the Gryffindor table.

"…What do you care?"

"…Your uncle was a Slytherin…we usually take care of each other." He shrugged. So more people then Harry then had noticed that Julian looked ill lately?

"I'm right here ." Julian had quietly come in while they were talking, ruffling Harry's hair as he walked past and giving a slightly strained nod towards Draco as he walked up and sat down in the free chair, slowly eating something.

"Your uncle doesn't look so good Harry." Fred whispered softly and Harry had to agree, Julian looked positively green.

Snape slowly put a potion bottle in front of the werewolf who gave the man a blearily look before taking the bottle and sniffing what was in it. Julian murmured something before draining the bottle in one go and making a grimace before settling into a blank look as he continued eating.

He finished rather quickly before wiping his mouth and going to Harry. "We need to talk." He murmured softly and Harry nodding, his fork hitting the plate with a clank.

The two went outside the Great Hall, just beyond the doors.

Julian shifted before throwing a privacy spell around them and smiling at his nephew. "You are going to be okay, just…do as we practiced and everything will be okay." Harry felt a bit better at that.

Julian reached out and ran his hand over Harry's cheek. "…As brave as your father and as smart as your mother…you just need to show it." The two looked up as they saw Professor Sprout go to the Hufflepuff table and McGonagall come towards them.

"…It's time…"

Julian silently followed after the Gryffindor head and Harry down to the tent that stood ready for the champions, following in and ignoring both Fleur and Victor. "Remember Harry, it's not about rushing head long into it. Keep your head cold and remember to protect yourself and…and…for Merlin's sake, DON'T try to be a hero." He hugged Harry tightly before leaving, going out to the tribunes where he was going to sit.

He sighed and made himself comfortable, glaring at the dragon in the arena. So focused on the animal he was, that he did not hear someone sit down close to him on the seat above until the person spoke up.

"Hello Julian…" His head shot up and twisted to stare at the platina blond behind him, his amber eyes widening in shock as he stared at Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius…"

~~~

Harry silently watched as first Cedric left the tent, then Fleur and lastly Victor. He listened to them as the crowds awed and gave cries of fear and excitement. It was almost worse than being out there, facing the dragon.

He looked down at the figuring of the Hungarian Horntail in his hand, swallowing heavily before pocketing it as he got up, walking out as he heard the shrill scream of the whistle, calling him to meet the dragon.

As he stepped into the arena, a hush gathered over the crowds as Harry looked at the giant beast he was suppose to steal a egg from. He could see it glimmer from under her legs. Even as he stood there, staring at the enormous beast, many people started to notice how…TINY the fourth year was compared to the others and especially to the dragon.

Many started realizing even if Potter was insane he was not THIS insane.

~~~

Julian ignored the man behind him as he kept his eyes on Harry. "Come on Harry…we trained on this." He mumbled, ignoring him even more as Lucius moved to sit beside him instead of behind him.

"…Are you going to ignore me?" Lucius murmured and Julian finally looked at the other with a dark glare. "I have nothing to say to you Malfoy, especially not now."

"But…later?" Lucius murmured quietly, not wanting too many to hear them. Julian shifted uncomfortable before nodding shortly. "Later."

They watched as Harry summoned his broom to him, Julian giving a small sigh of relief. He wasn't sure Harry really believed he could do it but thank Merlin, he did have enough faith in himself.

"Come on Harry…you can do it." He whispered to himself, gripping his wand tightly in case something happened.

~~~

Harry severed to the right as the dragon's tail came up, giving a yelp as he felt it swish WAY to close by his head. He could hear his uncle yell through the dull roar in his ears as he kept flying above the gigantic creature.

"Annoy it away from her eggs…" He muttered before flying down, keeping a distance from the dragon as he, still on his broom, swept up rocks.

He flew high up into the air and started throwing them at the dragon while flying back and forth, the female dragon roaring at him.

It gave flight, Harry dodged down past her, going into a wronski fint and then a sloth move to grab the golden egg. He secured it in one arm as the other got him out of the way and landed in a safe area, the dragon handlers shooting out to restraint the furious mother dragon.

Suddenly his uncle was there, wrapping his arm around Harry and checking over him quickly, looking for damages. As long as his uncle didn't count his missing shoe which one of the spike on the tail had caught then Harry was undamaged.

Julian sighed in relief. "Oh thank Merlin's saggy left…yeah you get the point." He smiled weakly before ushering Harry to the medical tent.

"…You were rather worried about your nephew Julian." A soft voice murmured behind him. Julian stiffened before turning to glare at the other. "Lucius, leave me alone." He hissed quietly, quite aware of people stopping to watch them.

"I would have waited, but you were not responding to my letters." The werewolf growled softly and glanced towards the tent before sighing and looking at Malfoy again. "Alright, talk to Snape and he'll show you my quarters. Just leave before Harry see's you."

The aristocratic blonde sighed but nodded, agreeing to the Potter's choice.

Harry grinned as he came out, with a clean bill of health. "All is good uncle!"

Julian grinned happily and nodded. "Good, let's go to my quarters and get a few butterbeers, then you can go party with your Gryffindor friends." Over his shoulder he threw a few dry words. "You can come and bring your dog Remus."

Remus grinned while 'Snuffles' barked happily at them.

The four went to Julian's portrait, meeting people who gave Harry well wishes on the way. The raven werewolf glared at many of them, remembering who had worn the 'Potter sucks' badges.

They finally collapsed in a couple of couches, Julian and Remus on one, and Harry in the other waiting for Sirius to transform back into his human form. The amber eyed werewolf gave the raven one a look before pulling him into his lap. "Stupid cub…"

Julian gave off an annoyed look. "I'm not a cub!" He huffed.

Harry and Sirius just laughed before getting into a conversation with each other, discussing what had happened during the task.

"…You need to find a pack Julian; else your transmutations are just going to become more violent." Remus whispered into the other's ear, rubbing his back slowly. Julian sighed and nodded, already feeling more at ease with the three around him, already starting to categorize them as pack to him.

The four talked together, joked, made fun and of course shared information on the three other champions. "I think the tide may turn now for you Harry. Everyone must have seen that you couldn't have counted yourself into the task now."

Eventually, the older ones had to let Harry go to the rest of the party though.

"…I have a visitor coming soon Remus and Sirius…I hope that…you two won't mind him here."

The Marauders traded looks. "…Malfoy, right?"

Julian mutely nodded.

"….Do you want us to stay?"

Julian thought about it for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head. "No, I'll deal with Lucius myself…"

Staring at the youngest of the three, Remus slowly nodded before hugging him tightly and getting up, Sirius following the other after turning into a dog.

That left Julian waiting for Lucius, alone in his room.

**

* * *

TBC**

**B/N; Isn't she wonderfull guys! Thankyou for letting me beta for you babe!(she is one too!) Review or I will go crazy on your ass!**


	7. AN IMPORTANT

Soooo, first of. NOT abandoning this chapter at all people! I am in fact working on a chapter as I write this.

Harry: Nooooooooo!

However, I find myself in need of a beta. I wont post until I got one that can peek through my chapter and fix any mistakes I might do.

Julian: Please don't do it =.=

So, anyone willing to run up to the base?

Dumbledore:...We are all doomed...


	8. Let the past lay for now

Disclamer: Yeah, still don't own

Harry Potter, which sucks but hey! I own Julian 8D

Warnings: Slash...yeah, just slash

Harry: As long as its not Malfoy...

Draco: Hey! I'm totally kissable!

* * *

Harry hummed happily as he headed up to Gryffindor tower, gleefully giving the fat lady the password so he could get in and join the party inside. By now, the young man had forgotten about his uncle for a bit.

For now, just for now, Harry joined in on a party that would forever be in his memories.  
Especially considering the firewhiskey that was bought out of hiding by Fred and Lee and the later event where George snogged him silly up against the wall in a dark corner before winking and slipping away.

A tipsy Harry grinned at nothing in particular, feeling like he had just defeated the Horntail once again when Fred grabbed him, lifted him up enough for Harry to wrap his legs around the others waist before Harry was once again smooched until his mind was spinning around.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

By next day, there were several hungover Gryffindor sitting at the table, heads almost dropping in their porridge as it was.  
Now Harry was sitting in front of his breakfast, trying to clear his head, he sullenly thought about how classes were going to go to hell now.

"I think not." A sharp clink was heard as a potion bottle was set down in front of Harry, the raven looking up at his uncle who smirked back in amusement. "Really Harry…I can _SMELL_ the firewhiskey off you." He snorted and continued to the head table, looking a bit worse for wear. Harry, after gulping down the potion, guiltily remembered it was the full moon tonight. His uncle was bound to feel worse then he had the last few weeks.

"So, itty bitty special treated Potter gets hangover potions from his uncle, what fun." Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes at Ron who had Hermione next to him, the girl looking uncomfortable but stubborn. They too looked like they were suffering from the hangover that had struck most of Gryffindor table.

"…Ron, go away. You both made clear you think of me as a attention grabbing prat so just leave me alone." Harry muttered out through clenched teeth.  
Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut in first. "Look Harry, we all know you entered yourself so just admit to it." She said crossly like the busybody she was, her nose turned up into the air. "Look Hermione, if you guys can't believe what I say then I think you guys should buzz off." Harry glared at the two he had once called his best friends. This was not how he wanted things to go down but if they wanted to get in a fight in the middle of the Great Hall, then** FINE!**

Ron turned red as a tomato, glaring back at Harry. "Listen up you stuck up self-absorbed-"

"Is there a problem here?" Julian was suddenly there behind Harry's former friends, his eyes narrowed in dark displeasure as his eyes flashed amber at them. It occurred to Harry that the Great Hall was dead silent. Great, everyone had been listening and was straining to hear more.  
"Mr. Slink, with all due respect, please stay out of this, this is between Harry and us." Hermione said in a rude tone.

THAT was the wrong approach. Julian's nostrils flared as he stared at her until the girl seemingly shrunk under his dark amber eyes. "Miss Granger, I will ignore the disrespect in your tone and I will ask you now in a polite voice to kindly buzz off." He bared his teeth in a angry growl before just giving Ron a dismissive look that seemed to anger the redhead even more. Julian focused his eyes on Harry. "I've been given permission to take you with me Harry, to shop for new clothes…you do know that we're having a bonfire later with those wretched muggle clothes your aunt and uncle gave you." He snorted as he took Harry by his shoulder and pulled him away from the silence of the Great Hall.

"…Great, that will just make people think I am getting ***more*** special treatment…" Harry muttered as he followed his uncle out the doors. Julian snorted. "And why ever not Harry?" He gave his nephew a warm look that no one else got to see.

"You are a Potter. You are also the boy-who-lived. You are a Triwizard champion…not to mention all the times you saved Hogwarts and the ungrateful asses of the students in it. Why shouldn't you get to have special treatment?" Julian snorted again and then looked around. "Ah, we are outside the wards, alright then Harry, we are taking a portkey to The Leaky Cauldron."  
Harry grimaced. He had to take a portkey with his uncle last summer and later again with the Weasleys and he'd hated the feeling. Julian held out a pocket watch with a tiny smirk and Harry touched it with reluctance.

"Marauders on the prowl." Julian said clearly and the young raven felt the familiar yank of a hook behind his bellybutton. He closed his eyes tightly so not to see the spinning of colors and he could hear a low chuckling noise, apparently his uncle was finding his discomfort quite amusing.

His legs hit the ground hard and with a low noise he fell over on his back. "Smooth Harry, very smooth." Julian smirked down at him and offered his one hand to help pull him up. "Har har har uncle." Harry grumbled as he was pulled up on his feet. Julian then waved his wand afterward to get the dust off Harry's back.

It gave Harry a chance to glance about. Huh, this was apparently the Leaky Cauldron but he couldn't remember seeing this room ever before. It was empty and actually rather clean. "This room was added to the Leaky Cauldron after the war. It's designed for traveling people." Julian said as he pointed out the fireplace with a pot of floo powder on top.  
"Of course, you have to make a appointment with the innkeeper to use the fireplace out or use a portkey out. For safety reasons." Julian said as he put away his wand in his holster, heading towards the door. He expected Harry to follow without a word but then he stopped and turned to Harry, a contemplating look in his eyes.

"What?" Harry blinked, staring back at his uncle. "Your name has been in the paper and so has mine…while Tom is discrete, it doesn't mean others will be so I think its time for a disguise." Julian flipped his wand back out and tapped Harry on the top of his head. The teenager shook slightly as a cold feeling started at the top of his head and then flickered through the rest of his body.  
Julian did the same to himself and after a few seconds, the amber eyed raven turned into a blond with sky blue colored eyes. "You look the same as me, we'll play it off as you are my son." He said with a tiny smirk as he started walking again. "We look like Malfoys" Harry muttered as he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror, following his uncle out.

The shorter man snorted and gave a nod to Tom the barkeeper before heading out to Diagon Alley, his steps precise and measured on the way to Gringotts with Harry following quickly behind him, his wolf pendant bouncing lightly on his chest. He attracted a few looks in his Hogwarts robes, but once people saw him walking with an older man that looked like his father, they paid him no more attention. It was…refreshing not to be stared at.  
Julian with his missing arm did attract some attention though.  
The older Potter went straight to a goblin the moment he was in the bank. "I would like to access vault 534 Riphook." Julian said, the goblin looking sharply at him. "Key?"

Julian smirked. "Vault 534 does not have a key as we both know Riphook…it's opened by magic. MY magic." The goblin gave a nasty smile back before snapping his fingers. "Goldstein will take you both down. I presume your…son…will be taking out of his vault too?"

Julian shook his head however. "No, not this time. Every expense will be taken out of my account for the day, I'll also need to have some galleons transferred into muggle money, lets say about a 200 galleon." Riphook nodded and then gestured for Goldstein to take Julian and Harry down to the vault.

It was the same ride as Harry remembered from before, and he used the time to look at his uncle. "You know, you most likely took out too much muggle money…"

Julian snorted and looked at the other. "Not really, you need the appointment at the eye doctor, either new glasses or contacts and new clothes. Plus I might buy something for myself. 200 galleons are like a 1000 pounds Harry. I been doing this for a while."

Harry blushed slightly and nodded, squirming lightly.

By the time they were done shopping, Harry had more clothes then he ever thought he was going to use and hair gel that was bought in bulk, all shrunk down into his uncle's pockets. To his disappointment however, Harry had learned from the muggle eye doctor that he could not use contacts. He had however gotten a pair of new glasses with rectangular glasses and silver rimming.

He looked rather fetching in his new glasses. "Thank you uncle, I really like them!"

Julian smirked and shrugged. "You deserve them, consider them several years of missing presents…I know they can't make up for my lack of being in your life." Julian and Harry went back to the Leaky Cauldron, to have dinner before they returned to Hogwarts.

However, Harry had to ask something that was bothering him since the First Task.

"Uncle…Lucius Malfoy…"

Julian sighed, having expected something like this. Slowly, he put down the spoon he was using on his stew and looked at Harry. "…We were lovers. When we were in Hogwarts."

Harry stared. Julian sighed again. "When I first entered Hogwarts, no one really knew me or wanted anything to do with me. I was just the bastard child of a fighter for the Light. The Gryffindors hated me because James Potter did, the Slytherins distrusted me because of both my parentage and the fact that I came from a muggle orphanage and both Hufflepuff and Rawnclaw was indifferent to me…I had no friends and no one to trust as people would attack me in hallways with different spells and vicious pranks. Even in the Slytherin dorms. Even if we showed a united front, we did bicker rather horrible inside the house." Julian sighed, staring at his stew.

Harry tried to keep his tongue but he did imagine Crabbe arguing with Bulstrode over a cupcake and almost snorted.

"However, after I started…looking after myself, Malfoy got interested in me and got people to back off. Eventually…we got…close…very close…Harry, this really isn't the place or time to explain." Julian went back to eating.

Harry reluctantly let it be.

Still…he couldn't help but wonder just how the two got together and what happened between the two.

* * *

So! This was the latest chapter. I'm sorry it took SO long time but hey, slowly but steadily I am working on it!


	9. Sorry

Okay...so I'm sorry about no updates and so in SO long but my interest have seriously been lagging about it lol. So I have this for you to read, some stuff about Julian...um...I'll try to get a real chapter for you SOON.

* * *

**A bit random**

Second year Julian slowly fixed the strap of his backpack with magical tape, kneeling on the stone floor outside the Charm's classroom, waiting for the door to open. He was early because he grabbed dinner in the kitchen instead of sitting with the rest of the Slytherins in the Great Hall. He didn't feel like getting glared at by the damn Gryffindor's. He especially did not want to be the target of yet ANOTHER prank from the Marauders.

They were steadily getting more vicious since last year and Julian was struggling to cope with how they were turning out. He still had bruises from that last prank. Though they had backed off a bit after that, perhaps the prank had been faulty?

He wasn't sure and he wasn't about to go up to them and ask. Though perhaps that Lupin kid was more reasonable then the rest of them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't a lone bastard snake." Julian tensed and stood up, staring at the face of a smirking fifth grade Gryffindor. He didn't say a thing but he still knew the result of what was going to happen now.

He clenched his hand on his wand, his body tense.

'…I hate my life.'

~

"King Cobra." He mumbled quietly, limping inside once the wall opened far enough to allow him entrance to the common room, ignoring anyone inside. He just wanted to sit down and relax finally, to allow his aching legs to relax. That stupid fifth grader kept him dancing for hours and he missed all the lessons he had after dinner. That was charms, double potion and transfiguration

"Well well well, if it isn't the half Potter-dork." Julian stopped, praying inwardly for patience before turning and staring dully at fourth year Mark Flint, his hand clenching, ready to pull out his wand in a second. He had no patience and if this fourth year decided today would be a good idea to taunt him, he was gonna pay back with the same coin and throw him across the room so fast that his head would SPINN. "What is it Flint?" He stared at the other with his brown eyes, his eyes shaded, the light reflecting in them. Most would have taken that warning and run like hell, but not Flint, of course not Flint. What did a fourth year have to fear from a second year half-blood?

"Heard you got to dance today, getting ready for your future?" The fourth year taunted.

'…That's it…time to show him what happens when you anger me, I' sick and tired of being bossed around.' He opened his mouth only to snap it shut as Flint reached for his wand. 'Bloody Merlin, NO!' Quick as a viper, he flipped his wand out of his holster and aimed at Flint, delivering his own spell. "Slam Murum!" The heavy fourth year went sailing, knocking over various items on his way and slammed into the wall on the other side, the second year staring coldly at him as everyone scrambled to the side that had been watching. This was the rule of Slytherin. No fights outside the common room but inside it was everyone's game and if a fight was started, no one could interfere. This was obvious a fight between the second year and fourth year.

"…I'm SICK and TIRED of getting talked down by everyone." Julian sneered at the crumpled form of Flint and quickly swished his wand. "Lorem!" Flint slammed into the wall again, Julian's eyes sparkling sadistically at the sight. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins thinks they are better then me, for what? I'm still magically stronger then all of them yet they think they win? Bloody Merlin no! If I have to show a little power to get respected at least in the common room then so be it, I'm stick of being pushed around." He sneered. He kicked a table out of his way as he moved towards Flint who was slowly getting onto all four, standing a foot in front of the fallen student. "I had enough. I'm gonna repay with the same coin now. So anyone that messes with me gets the same back, curse for a curse, insult for insult. I don't care what your darling momma or daddy has or will do, if you can't fight your own bloody battle your worth less then dirt under my shoes." Julian snorted and slid his wand back into its place, moving towards the stair case, holding his head up high.

He didn't see Flint getting up and pulling out his wand, didn't see Lucius Malfoy grabbing him by the shoulder and giving him a look that made Flint put down his wand, visibly grumbling. Didn't see silvery eyes look after him in deep interest. "Now…where did he get those curses from…?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Julian hadn't been messing about when he said he was going to repay with the same kind. He was sick and tired of taking everything and just accepting it. So when the marauders planned a new prank on him, Julian responded in kind. As he felt his hair turn purple and SHORT, he discreetly aimed his wand at his half siblings plate as everyone else were busy laughing at him. "Animalia pulma." He whispered, ignoring the look shot at him from those around him. He just waited and smirked as James hair turned purple and short like his.

"Ah! My hair!"

James clawed at it in shock and turned, looking at Julian in shock. The second year raised a eyebrow, picking up his goblet and taking a sip of pumpkin juice. 'Bring it on brother, I'm fighting back, so just bring on the war.'

James similar brown eyes narrowed at him. The war between brothers were on.

[][][][][][][][][]

"The creation of spells: basic. Songs of Merlin and curses. The way of the magical flow." Julian looked up, staring at Lucius Malfoy that was reading the book titles Julian was browsing. "I see, you created those spells yourself…I'm impressed." The blond smirked at him and the raven just snorted and turned his attention back down. "What do you want Malfoy, here to tell me off for what I did to Flint?" He asked bitterly and Malfoy chuckled, sitting down. "No, I might be the prince of Slytherin but I approve of what you did actually…you…interest me." Julian looked up slowly, staring at the blond. What?

Malfoy smirked back at him..

"…I feel like I become a herbology experiment."

"You might, we'll see."

[][][][][][]][][]

Julian twitched a bit and stopped in the middle of a corridor, staring straight forward before turning around and staring back the way he had come from. "…Come out, I know your there." He said calmly, ready to pull out his wand at a second notice. After this many pranks being pulled on him and all, he always knew when someone was following him around, it had become a sixth sense so to say for Julian to always be on guard, be aware. To his surprise, someone did come out…from the air.

'James invisibility cloak.' He sent the thing a look and then focused on the raven that had followed him around. "Black…" He murmured, watching him warily. Sirius shifted uncomfortable under the gaze so very like his best friend, but it was a very unfriendly gaze. "Julian." The younger of the two raised a eyebrow, shifting. "…What do you want Black?"

"…Look, I know James is not going to do this if Remus doesn't push him but…look, he wants to say sorry, for everything."

"…Is this because I pranked him?" Julian shifted, watching Sirius suspiciously. The other shrugged slightly. "Dun know, he wants to say sorry though. I think he might have gotten a bit respect for you after that."

"…If James wants anything, he's gotta come and ask for it himself. Nice cloak." He said shortly and turned around, walking quickly.

He had a charms lesson to reach.


	10. All the time in the world

Ara: And this is the new chapter!

Julian: About damn time you dingbat

Ara:...That's not nice

Julian: I could call you something worse if you're not satifie?

Ara:...Just do the damn disclamer

Julian: Ara does not own anything except me...unforunate

* * *

**All the time in the world**

Harry picked a bit in his food with his fork while peering at his uncle under his bangs. He was wondering about something. Something that had been bothering him a while. Since he meet his uncle.

"...If you have something you want to ask Harry, then please, I told you, I will never lie to you and never not answer you. I might tell you there's something I can't tell you but never lie." Julian stared at his nephew with a raised eyebrow. He had been feeling the other's look on him for a while now and had noticed the other had stopped eating.

He knew that Harry would respect his wishes enough to not ask more about Lucius.

Harry flushed a guilty red and squirmed a bit on his chair before sighing deeply. "I...just why did you wait so long before contacting me, why not before?" He looked at the other with large eyes, feeling vulnerable.

Julian sighed. To be honest, he had been expecting this question long ago. He had thought it would have come way before. He pushed his plate away and leaned his arm on the table, staring at Harry with his warm eyes. "I told you I'd never lie to you. I wanted to come before, but I was honestly still healing. By the time I thought myself well enough to meet you...you were with Petunia. I knew that Dumbeldore would never let me meet you and I knew that he had wards around the whole suburb of where you lived to alert him who came and went."

Julian played with his fork a bit, eyeing it. "I had to wait. You have no idea how frustrated I would become some days, watching how they acted with you..." He took a deep breath, feeling the stirring of rage in the pit of his stomach.

"I waited on the day where you would be far away from the wards and your relatives so I could introduce myself. I couldn't watch all the time, you have no idea how frustrated I would become with myself when I discovered you had been away and I could have had the chance to talk with you finally. Now, you might ask why I didn't just send you a owl." He smirked at the way Harry's teeth snapped shut, already anticipating the question.

"This is my return question. Would you have believed me? Would you have trusted a random owl showing up, telling you to meet a stranger? Would you have believed me that I was your uncle if I just sent you a owl?" He raised a eyebrow.

"Perhaps you would have, but I figured meeting you in person would be better for both of us." Harry nodded slowly. He could see the reasoning behind the delay. He didn't have to like it, but he understood.

He could still remember how the two meet...

[][][[][][][]FLASHBACK[][][][][][][]

Wincing as the door slammed shut, Harry sighed and stepped away from Private Drive 4, glancing up and down the road before he started to walk. His uncle was not happy with him still by the time he returned. The Marge incident had clearly not disappeared from the man's brain yet.

So now Harry was on his way to the store, by orders of his aunt so his uncle would have some space.

'Its not like it was my fault she was talking dirt about my parents. They should have suspected I wouldn't react favouring towards that. My father and mother died for me.' He thought and took a deep breath through his nose, hands in his pockets of the three size to big hand-me-down jeans from Duddly.

But then again, it wasn't so bad to take a walk to the store, despite the firm order of bringing back the recite so that his aunt knew he hadn't used any of their money on something for himself.

Managing the plastic bag carefully, Harry stepped out and looked around, swallowing a bit as he saw a person wearing dark muggle clothes standing by the door outside.

"You're out pretty late there kiddo." The man said. He couldn't be more then 5'4 Harry decided as he looked warily at the man, a glance over showered that the man only had one arm. There was something familiar about him, something Harry couldn't quite put the finger on. "I'm shopping for my aunt, she needed some milk and spices for dinner." The stranger raised a eyebrow and put on a slight smirk. "You don't say Harry Potter."

Behind the glasses, green eyes widen in shock. "You're..."

"Mhmm, and I have some information you would be very interested in knowing I bet."

Harry stared warily at the stranger, wondering what he should do. "...What's your name?"

The stranger chuckled, seemingly appreciating the carefulness Harry was showing at the moment. "Well, that is part of the information my young man. Allow myself to introduce myself properly... I am Julian Potter-Slink, your father's half brother and your uncle." He held out his one hand to a shocked looking Harry Potter.

[][][][][][]FLASHBACK OVER[][][][][]

"Oi, kiddo?" Harry shook himself back and looked at his uncle who held a raised eyebrow to him. "You seemed like you were a mile away there, what were you thinking?" The younger raven rubbed his neck slowly, blushing.

"I was thinking about how we meet each other. How you sort of jumped me outside that store." Julian hummed, leaning on the table and nodding. "The look on your face was some of the funniest I have ever seen." He sniggered quietly and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the dusty roof. Harry rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue at him.

"Very mature." Julian snorted, having caught the gesture from the bottom of his eyes.

"I'm fourteen, I don't have to be mature yet." Harry laughed. Julian wouldn't admit it, but he was happy to see the other behaving like the kid he actually was. Another thing he wouldn't say to Harry, that Julian saw him as a kid. He knew that Harry would not appreciate it at all. Harry had grown up taking care of himself and Julian knew how that felt, feeling like the only one he could trust was himself.

Julian remembered to well growing up at the orphanage, with negligent caretakers, bullying kids and never knowing who he really was until he was at a certain age. He looked at Harry and almost sighed at the similarities between the two.

'Well, at least he didn't have to learn he had a father who didn't know about you and a half brother that hated your guts.' He thought. 'Though dad did make sure I was taken care of after he learned of me, adopting me, putting me in one of the Potter apartments and providing me with a stipend. And the house-elf helped a lot to.' He considered it and found himself okay with how his life had been.

Harry sighed and got up. "We should return to Hogwarts."

Julian chuckled. "So eager to return to the eyes on you?" He teased while Harry got a disgusted look on his face. No, Harry wasn't but he did want to go back to where he found his home.

()()()()()()()Line breaker()()()()()()()

When they returned, Harry headed up to his dorm and put away all the things his uncle had shopped for, now without his glasses. There was more then one girl and boy who stopped to gawk at his clear green eyes when he walked by.

'Thank Merlin for muggle contacts.' He secretly grinned to himself, ignoring both Ginny, Hermione and Ron on his way out.

Instead he slipped out onto Hogwarts grounds and headed down to see Hagrid. It had been a while since he'd seen his big friend and he had been missing the man. A wide grin came onto his face as he saw the man outside, digging up the pumpkin patch to turn the soil and add fertilizer to it.

"Hagrid!" He called out, making sure the man knew he was coming.

The man stopped, looked up and waved with his trash-lid giant hands. "'Arry!" He called out, his massive smile not hidden by his beard at all. Harry hurried over, jumping over the fence and walking over to the large man who had put away his shovel to hug the student. "Was wondering when yeh would come visit me!" He said happily.

Harry laughed into the coat, not minding the bone cracking hug the other gave him. "Well, I have been busy you know." Hagrid gave a low chuckle and put him down. "True enough, ye have been busy. But now yer here! Want some tea?"

Tea sounded wonderful so he followed him in, sitting down in one of the plush chairs and allowing Fang to put his head on his lap, petting it while the dog drooled all over him. He didn't mind, to used to Fang.

Running his fingers in the coarse fur, he accepted the cup of steaming tea. "Thank you Harry." Hagrid winked and sat down, the chair creaking under him as he did. "Yer welcome 'Arry, its always a pleasure to see ya here. Pity Ron or Hermione isn't with ye but that's alright." Thee giant sized man gave him a knowing look and took a big sip of his tea.

"They haven't been visiting you?" Harry asked in as casual tone of voice as he could."

Hagrid chuckled quietly. "Course they have...it just haven't been the same for me. Missed when all three of ye came."

"...They still think I entered my name in the cup. Its going to take a while before I forgive them and-" Hagrid waved his hand. "Ah understand 'Arry, really. I'm not as stupid as many seem to think but if ye can't have them Harry, try to find some new friends. There are lots of students at Hogwarts." That got Harry thinking.

The idea of new friends wasn't a so bad idea.

()()()()()()()Linebreaker()()()()()()()

Being back in normal class was a odd thing, now that the first challenge was over, his uncle had deemed him ready to go back to normal classes though he did say that Harry should consider the egg since that was the next clue in the line. Honestly, he still couldn't believe the shriek that came from the egg when he opened it up first time. He honestly thought his ears would bleed. His uncle had been no better, howling and shouting for Harry to close the 'Merlin left buttocks cursed infernal thing' while clawing at his own ears.

But so was the pull of life for a student. Classes and homework.

'Just my luck that its potion with Gryffidorks and Slytherins.' Harry sighed to himself. And then he blinked, apparently he had been spending way to much time with his uncle, he had started calling Gryffindors for dorks. He smiled reassuringly to Neville since the two had been paired together for the potion and gently started leading him through the workings of the potion, stopping him from adding the wrong ingredient at the wrong time.

Up until Harry had meet Julian, he had no idea about the difference in grinding, crushing and pulverizing. The older man had taken upon himself to teach Harry something that the student should have already known.

When Harry had explained how Snape treated him, the other had said some words that Harry knew that he shouldn't have heard.

Julian had flushed and told him to forget the words before carefully explaining him the difference and then showing him them, teaching him how the potions ingredient should be prepared. The raven couldn't help but wonder why Hermione had never bothered to show him the difference, seeing how her potions almost always turned out perfect, she had to know the difference in it.

'Perhaps they weren't as good friends as I thought they were?' He considered while pulverizing the beetle wings for the next stage of the potions, ignoring how Snape was staring down his neck as he did. He had gotten used to Snape by now and did his best to ignore him if he wasn't spoken to directly by the man.

'Perhaps I should try for new friends. Friends in Gryffindor then or outside it? I mean...Neville is okay and same goes for Dean and Seamus but...they aren't exactly what I want in a friend to be honest...' He carefully stirred the pulverized bug into the cauldron and showed Neville how to cut the juice beans before moving onto the troll hairs they would need. 'Lavender and Patil are to...gossipy for my taste and they wouldn't see me as a friend but Fred and George are nice.' He added the hairs after Neville added the bean juice.

'I might want to seek friends outside Gryffindor though, to find people my age to be friends with.' He considered his year mates. While he liked the Hufflpuffs and Ravenclaws just fine, he could remember quite well how they had turned on him both this year and second year. He could understand the Hufflpuffs this year because of Cedric but the Ravens...well...

But that only left Slytherins.

He frowned down into the potion and then looked to the other side of the classroom. Three years of taunting and bullying went through his head. Could he really find good friends there?

Well, to be honest, only Malfoy had taunted him.

Nott and Zabini had never done anything towards him. He didn't really know anything about them except that they belonged in Slytherin and wasn't part of Malfoy's group.

Then there were the girls. Like Daphne Greengrass, she hadn't done anything towards him either. To be honest, he didn't really know much about the rest of his year mates. Ron and Hermione had basically held him separated from the rest of the school except a few individuals at the time. Honestly, the amount of time he had spent sitting between of the two instead of beside one of them and talking to someone else...

It did make him wonder if they were perhaps on purpose keeping him away from others, so they could keep him for themselves but Harry decided not to think like that, to try and think the best of the friendship they had when it lasted.

Though, it seemed like it was over for good. They had turned their backs on him when he needed them the most and now he was left without the friends he so desperately should have had during the competition. If it wasn't for his uncle, Harry doubted that he would have been alive for long in the tournament, especially against contestants that were so much more experienced and older then him.

He still needed to figure out of the egg. His uncle told him that the egg clue was easy enough and he had to figure it out to himself, but, if Harry hadn't figured it out a week before the next task, Julian would tell him what he needed to do.

Harry carefully cracked the magical snake egg and separated the whites from the yolk before adding the yolk to the potion and stirring clockwise.

The potion sizzled and turned bright orange before dimming to a murky orange shade. Harry nodded and smiled down into the potion and grinned to Neville who stared at the potion in awe. It was done and they hadn't exploded the potion!

"It seems Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter were the first to complete the potion, bottle it up." A muscle was jumping in Snape's throat. "...And five points to Gryffindor."

Every student stared at Snape.

Did the meanest professor on the staff just award a pair of Gryffindors points for a completed potion and not just any student but Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter of all people!?

The hook nosed man glared at them. "Well? I don't see any other potion done, brew." He snapped.

Harry blinked, staring at the man before quietly starting to bottle up their potion, glancing at Neville who looked like he had fallen over the moon in shock. Not that Harry blamed him, what the HELL had just happened?

Was it his uncles influence making Snape behave fair?

No, Snape was still a bastard who gave the other Gryffindors hell. So...was Snape trying to get in his good books so that Harry would talk with Julian about him?

Hmm.

Harry shook it off and took the potion to Snape's desk, putting them down and then going back to his desk, starting to clean up and pack up quietly so not to disturb anyone else. Neville, after coming out of his stupor, started doing the same.

Harry dragged out his schedule and frowned it when he saw what lesson was next, sighing quietly.

Professor Mad-Eye-Moody.

Now, everyone had something to say about the man but Harry...

He wasn't sure what to think about him. He had noticed how the man had been keeping a eye on him and to be honest...he felt uncomfortable around the man. He tried to ignore it but it was hard as heck. Ever since the man showed them the unforgivable curses, that feeling had just intensified. He had yet to tell his uncle about that though.

It was hard to trust a authority figure with that much. Even his uncle.

Harry never could rely on them before, so it was hard to break him out of the habit he had of not relying or expecting anything from them. He was however working towards it.

And then there was the fact that Harry had to learn to dance. He almost had a fit when his uncle ever so casually mentioned the Yule ball that they would be having at school. He had to ask someone on a DATE and dance in front of everyone!

He sighed and rubbed his neck, frowning down at the desk before getting up as the bell rang, stepping out.

Well, at least he had a while to figure out who to ask, it wouldn't be until Christmas and that was still a while until. But he had to figure out what to get his uncle, Sirius and Remus for it too.

Oh well. He had time to figure it all out.

All the time in the world.


	11. SPEW and house elves

Moon: As usual, I don't own anything and I'm sorry its been so long since my last opdate!

Julian: Why couldn't it be longer...

Moon: Shut up.

* * *

**SPEW**

"Uncle, does it have to be a girl?" Julian blinked and looked away from the newspaper, staring at Harry instead who was frowning into his transfiguration book, fiddling with his wolf pendant. "I'm sorry, what has to be a girl Harry?"

The teenager waved his hand and refused to look at his uncle. "The Yuleball, does it have to be a girl? I mean...there isn't a rule that says I have to take a girl?"

The werewolf shifted, staring with amber eyes at the red faced teen. "Harry, are you gay?"

"...I think I like both. Both girls and guys." Harry whispered and hadn't it been for his enhanced hearing, Julian wouldn't have heard it. He sighed and reached out, taking Harry's shoulder and pulling him onto the couch. "No, it doesn't have to be a girl Harry. But you have to be careful about who you ask."

The teen looked up at him, still red faced but needing to know. "Yeah?"

"Yes, most muggleborns and some halfbloods do care about the gender thing still. Most purebloods wont since its possible for males to carry a heir to the line thanks to a potion that came in production about 50 years ago. There is also this to consider Harry, asking someone could be considered a step towards a relationship, something I don't think you want yet?"

Julian almost laughed at Harry's slightly horrified face and the quick head shake. Instead all the did was smile slightly while biting in the laugh. "Well, then ask someone you know wont take it the wrong way and tell them it is as friends, that you aren't looking for anything right now and wont for at least a year or so. That should give you some space."

Harry frowned but nodded.

"...I can't dance." He sighed.

The werewolf chuckled and petted his hair. "That's okay, I'll teach you a typical ball dance that you will can do in front of everyone and some that can keep whoever you go with pleased if they want to dance.

"Whoever I...you mean they'll want to dance more?" Harry looked like he wanted to jump into the lake with the squid at that. "Some might, most of the girls if you ask one of those would want more then one dance. Some boys too if you ask them. It all comes down on who you ask and if you are having fun with them. If you two don't dance together more then once it means from a girl that you weren't a fun partner, and that means a bad date. A boy might just want one dance and then to chat and eat, waiting on the formal dancing to end."

"There's more then the formal?" Harry stared at Julian.

"Well, the Twisted Sister is playing, I expect that after the adults are finished, the whole place is going to be turned over to the teens and you can all club dance, you know." Julian shrugged. "A few chaperones will be there of course watching and I suspect some outside but else, just have fun." He smiled warmly to Harry and ran his fingers through the others wild hair.

Harry pondered that a few moments before smiling and nodding. "Okay, yeah, that sounds good Uncle."

[][][][][][][][][]

"And then, as I was working on my Care of Magical Creatures homework, she came over with a box, ranting about how house elves deserves freedom and shaking the box to collection for Spew-"

"Wait, backup, for what?" Julian blinked, puzzled at what his nephew was saying. Harry had suddenly showed up on his door this morning before breakfast, waiting so they two could go together to the table.

"Spew or Society for the promotion of Elfish Welfare as it really is." Harry wrinkled her nose. "Regardless she came shaking the tin at me and I refused so she went on a long rant about house elves deserving to be free. And then later she was knitting hats and socks I think for the house elves to pick up!"

"She can't free them. The only ones who can free the elves of Hogwarts is the headmaster and the teachers." Julian shook his head. "I told her that! I mean, sure, elves deserve to have safe and warmth too, but they seem happy here." Harry had been down in the kitchen a few times since being named champion, eating there and he had meet Dobby and Winky. And the house elves down there had seemed happy all except for Winky.

"That's because they aren't abused here and they can leech onto the magic they need."

Harry looked up curiously. "Leech?"

"I see you haven't had the explanation on house elves. Considering your abysmal Defence against the Dark arts professor except for Lupin, its not so surprising." The older man sighed, running his fingers through his upbraided hair. "Alright, I'll give you the simple explanation and you can ask questions you have. Sounds fair?" Harry nodded.

"A house elf is not a slave per say. Yes, they do work in the house that are asked for them and they are loyal to the family, which includes punishments for tasks that are done wrongly. Normally, those are simple punishments that don't happen like to your friend Dobby, unfortunate, there are bad families out there. If you want, you can compare it to a unfit person having a pet really. House elves are paid with magic from the family though. A house elves needs magic to do its chores and to survive, so they pull the magic from the wizard and witches around them. Any questions so far?"

The young raven looked up at him, frowning a bit. "How do they pull the magic from people? And is it dangerous?"

"No, not dangerous, wizard and witches leave magic behind every place they go. Its a symbiotic relationship, the elves are like sponges, sucking up the excess magic. In return for that magic, they give loyalty and service back for magic is a gift given to wizards and witches and we share it with them." Julian smiled down to him. "That way, we both get something from it, a mutual partnership."

The teen nodded slowly. "What if they don't have a wizard or witch though?" He asked curiously.

"They die. Without magic, house elfs can't live, they can't have kids and can't take care of themselves. If they live in a place like Hogwarts, a place that's practically sentient because of magic, they can survive of that." Harry nodded slowly, frowning slowly to himself.

"Any questions?"

"No, I think I get it." He smiled up at his uncle who nodded back, splitting up as they entered the Great Hall, both going to separate tables.

Harry sat down next to Neville, giving the slightly chubby boy a small smile. "Morning Nev, escaped the dorm too?"

The sandy haired boy smiled slightly to him. "Hermione was...um...yeah." He finished lamely.

Harry nodded. "Going insane again with the box?"

"Yeah. She doesn't really understand house elves." Neville shrugged, taking a bite out of his porridge. Harry sometimes forgot that Neville had been raised in the wizard world and then knew even more then Hermione about the world they were living in. "Uncle told me about it just now actually, I never knew it either."

"Well, it isn't something you really read about, family or friends tell you about it." Harry nodded, pondering. "Someone really should write a book about things like this, a 'Need to know for Muggleborns about the wizard world'. It would make things a lot easier when you hardly know anything" He shook his head.

There was a lot of things that would have been simpler for him at 11 if he had something like that.

"And it would make it easier for their parents too."

"Well, people do write books like that but its hard to be published because those books has to go through the ministry and a lot of...um...pro purebloods are in control there because its hard to get into the ministry without the right connections." Neville shrugged.

Harry grimaced at that. There was a lot of purebloods in control over the most authority set posts he had noticed.

"Have you thought about who you're taking to the ball Harry?" Neville asked, changing subjects.

"I thought about it but I don't know who." He sighed. He had some girls come up and ask him of course but he hadn't been sure how to handle it at the time and had rejected them. "You?" He asked curiously while pulling over a plate of bacon and putting some of his plate.

"I asked Ginny, she said yes. I think she's only going because she has to be asked by a older class mate to be allowed." Neville smiled, glad he had a partner. The raven patted the other on the shoulder. "I really don't know who to ask."

"How about one of the twins?" Neville asked pleasantly. He knew Fred was going with Angelina but he hadn't heard if George was going with anyone.

"Nev, you're a champ." Harry abandoned breakfast to go looking for the red-headed twin, a wide grin on his face. He knew he could trust both twins and if explained, George wouldn't take it the wrong way and expect anything from him.

"Someone's going to discover you sooner or later, you are aware of that." Julian slowly looked at Severus and then nodded. "Of course, I'll be prepared for it." He focused back on Harry only to see the teen rushing out of the Great Hall.

Julian shook his head and focused on his food then.

"...Potter looks better now, since you arrived. His clothes fit."

"High praise from you Severus, you never been fond of the name Potter." Julian said in a scratching tone. The other Slytherin avoided flinching but shifted still. "I can't understand you Severus, I really can't." Amber eyes looked at him suddenly, staring him down as they both pretended the others at the table weren't listening in.

"He's as much Lily's as he is James son. If you truly loved her, you would see that and accept it, just as you should accept that she went a different way. And you'd MOVE on from her. What you instead have is a unhealthy obsession with a dead woman who wanted to be your friend. Respect the dead, don't linger on them, it only grants you heartache and pain." Julian stood. "I lost my appetite. I hope you have a good day Professors."

The amber eyed raven left the table, leaving a quite stunned silence behind him.

Then Severus shot to his feet and stormed out of the side door, his robes billowing around him.

"...Well, we have interesting conversations at this table." Dumbeldore said in a faint tone. The other teachers went back to their own conversations hurriedly, feeling embarrassed over listening in.


	12. Preperation

Moon: As usual, I don't own anything and I'm sorry its been so long since my last opdate! In return, I made this a longer chapter then usual and I hope you all enjoy it.

Julian: Leaving once again a lot of plot holes and questions

Moon: Bleh, if anyone got questions, they could just review and leave the question and I'll see about answering in the next chapter.

* * *

**Some answers**

"Potter." Harry looked up, blinking at Malfoy.

"Yeah? What do you want Malfoy?" He asked, puzzled as to why the blond Slytherin would approach him in the Great Hall. "A moment of your time, in privacy." He looked at Neville who Harry had been showing his potion homework to.

Harry hesitated before nodding. "Okay." He looked to Neville. "Five minutes Nev and I'll help you with your essay." He smiled and got up, following Malfoy out to a room just outside the Great Hall, the Potter heir wand at ready should the other try something. Not that he expected anything to happen, the other had been surprisingly civil towards him since his name came out of the cup.

Or rather, since Julian had shown up.

Harry sat down on a abandoned desk in the room, staring expectantly at the blond, waiting for what the other wanted. He wasn't exactly surprised to see how uncomfortable the other looked.

"I'll be short Potter. What is my father and your uncle doing together?" The blond finally got out. The raven blinked. "What?"

"I saw them, on the first task, together. I followed my father and he went to your uncles quarters. He stayed there for hours until I had to leave. And he's been to the castle after that, not to see me but him. What are they doing together?" Harry stared at the other. "I don't know, no really." He waved his hands when the other snorted.

"I don't know. Uncle said they knew each other in school but I don't really know much more then that." Well, unless you counted that Julian had told him that Lucius Malfoy and he had a romantic relationship but that wasn't really Harry's place to say. And Harry hadn't known that the elder Malfoy was visiting more after the task. "You'll have to ask your dad or my uncle about that honestly."

The Malfoy heir looked frustrated before giving a sharp nod and leaving the room, Harry watching him go before returning to Neville, slowly helping him through the potion essay.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The raven slowly poured himself a glass of brandy, his back to the other in his apartment. "You're still married. You know very well I wont carry out a affair behind Narcissas back." He said calmly, stiffening as he heard the other get up and walk towards him.

"What would you have me do Julian, divorce her?" Lucius reached for the other only for the amber eyed man to dance away, frowning. "I would rather you left me alone Lucius. I know you were there that night the dark lord tortured me just as well as Severus was there." The werewolf growled.

"I don't remember if you tortured me or not but I do remember you were there...I could smell you." The others nostrils flared and the blond bit in a sigh.

"You weren't a werewolf then..."

"You're cologne is distinct." Julian murmured and picked up the glass, sipping. "I smelt it often enough to memorize it." He let the liquid burn down his throat and into his stomach, enjoying the slightly oaky flavour.

There was a quiet growl and then Lucius grabbed the other and spun him, Julian dropping the glass which shattered to the floor in thousand of pieces. A flash of fear went through amber eyes and then the other growled as Lucius held him, staring down at the other.

And then the older said something that froze them both.

"I never stopped loving you!"

Amber and silver stared at each other, the only sound in the quarters the sound of their racing hearts.

And then Lucius swept the other into a deep, desperate kiss, filled with years of longing and pain, practically crushing the others small body against his own larger one, one pale hand cupping the back of the ravens hair as he plundered Julian's mouth, trying to convince him without words that he still needed the other more then anything.

After what felt like decades, with both of their lungs burning, the blond slowly pulled back, resting his forehead against Julian's. "...Draco is 14..." He whispered. "Old enough to understand. My marriage to Narcissa was arranged, we are friends, but we are not in love." He pressed another kiss to the stunned raven's lips. "Just ask, ask and I'll go to the ministry right now, contact my lawyers and start a divorce. Narcissa won't argue."

Julian stared up into the others eyes, trembling ever so slightly, feeling Lucius body against his own, the hand cupping the back of his head, the fingers ever so gently rubbing his scalp, the sound of Lucius heartbeat.

What was he to say?

()()()()()()()()()

"Now, quick, slow, slow, mind your feet but never look down on them. Etiquette says you keep your attention on your partner and I highly doubt the Weasley twin will mind to terribly if you step on his foot accidentally once or twice." Harry really tried to pay attention to the ballroom dance his uncle was showing him.

But his mind was filled with questions. Why was Lucius Malfoy still meeting with his uncle. Hadn't the other sent him packing?

He wanted to ask but he wasn't sure how. He frowned a bit and then heard a loud sigh, the music stopping as the conjured mannequin that his uncle had used as a substitute to show Harry how dancing worked disappeared.

"Harry, you are distracted, what's wrong pup?" Amber eyes flashed in concern, watching his nephew. The emerald raven felt a bit embarrassed. "I...its not really...what I mean is." Julian raised a eyebrow.

"...Draco Malfoy wanted to know why you and his father was talking together. I thought you...I thought you sent him packing after the first task?" He asked hesitantly.

Julian let out a breath and then sighed. "Sit." He pointed at a pair of comfy chairs, sitting down heavily himself. He then asked for a house-elf and had it bring up some small sandwiches and tea.

"I...intended to send him packing that day as you said. After you, Remus and Sirius left." Julian picked up his cup of tea, taking a slow sip, gathering his thoughts.

"I did in a way. But Lucius always been persistent if nothing else."

Harry blinked, staring at his uncle. "You mean he came back afterwards?"

"Again and again and again. Apologizing, pleading, begging for my...attention, my forgiveness." Julian stared into his cup. "...A Malfoy does not beg Harry, he does not plead and he rarely apologizes. And...I still have emotions for the man. I guess that's why I still let him into my quarters, listen."

"...Are you going to take him back?" Harry didn't know how to feel about this, Lucius Malfoy had almost gotten rid of Dumbeldore, had slipped Ginny the diary, had almost ruined everything.

The werewolf hesitated. "...I don't know. I'm certainly not going to be his lover. If he wants me, he'll have to divorce Narcissa, and even then I...I don't know. Understand Harry, I never stopped caring for Lucius, even after this long. I know the man better then anyone." He looked at his nephew, sighing. "I will however not do anything to make you uncomfortable. You are family Harry, you are my number one concern and nothing, not even Lucius Malfoy comes before that." He said firmly.

That eased Harry. And made him feel a bit ashamed, he felt like he was blocking his uncle's chance in happiness.

"I..."

"Harry. No, I understand your past with him. I'm not going to ask for something you can't give." Julian set the cup down. "I will repeat this once more Harry. YOU are the most important thing in the world for me." He reached out and held the others hand tightly, rubbing the others smaller hand gently. He knew Harry still had a bit of growing time left. The other was sure to become taller then Julian himself was as long as Julian could make sure that those damn Dursleys feed him properly from now on.

Not really that difficult.

Harry stared at Julian. He knew the other was firmly on his side. Sometimes it was hard to believe though, after going so long without a adult he could honestly trust in his life. But his uncle would never willingly abandon Harry. He'd never just wipe his hands of the other. He'd always be firmly on Harry's side even if Harry was wrong.

"...Thank you." He whispered, trying not to choke up, quickly pulling away to take a sip of tea, hiding the tears pressing on, trying to calm down.

Julian smiled, letting Harry collect himself. It could be hard to let down the walls one built to protect themselves, he knew, he had built the same walls as a kid. But he was going to break down Harry's walls if it was the last thing he did. He was going to get the other to trust him.

"So, how are your lessons going, potions and all?" Julian changed the conversation. Harry felt relieved, managing to choke back the feelings so he could give his uncle a small smile. "Well, potion is going better after you showed me the difference."

Julian smirked at that, nodding. "Very good. I'm glad to hear that. And the rest?" The younger stirred some sugar into his tea, thinking about it. "Well...the teacher seems surprised when I answer question. I mean, before I always let Hermione do it."

"Why?"

"...I didn't want her to feel bad about not answering."

"Hmph, well, I want you to answer if you want to Harry. You are a good student when you want to as our lessons have shown. Though I will admit, you have a affinity for Dark Arts." Harry peered at his uncle.

"...What?"

"Why do you call it Dark arts?"

Julian sighed. "Because that is what it should be called. You can't defend against something without knowing what it is. If you meet a vampire, how would you know what really guarded against them and what was myth?" Julian smirked to Harry. "That split second difference of knowing and guessing might be all it takes for it to latch on and drain you."

"Power is knowledge and I intend to make you as strong as possible Harry. I want you to be able to protect yourself against anything that appears." He shrugged. "I wont...I can't be around all the time, like after a full moon. I need to know you are safe. And I know." He held up his hand to forestall the others words. "You've been taking care of yourself for a long time. But I'm here now, and I want to be here for you as much as I can. Teaching you, guide you, help you out with your homework if so. Just be in your life."

Harry smiled a bit. "Well, I like it when you teach me. You have some pretty neat things you know."

Julian chuckled.

"I do have a question though. When Ollivander was here, he made some...comments about your wand, what did that mean?" He blinked to his uncle.

Julian sighed and flicked his hand, his wand falling into his hand from the wrist hollister. "This wand is 11 inches, made from pine and the tooth of a werewolf." They both stared at the wand.

"...Werewolf?"

"Werewolf." The older nodded. "This wand is my second wand. When...when I was captured by Voldemort-" Julian spoke with reluctance. "My first wand taken from me. It was also made out of pine and a unicorn hair. Regardless, after my escape, the bastards were 'nice' enough to send me my wand...in box in pieces." He sighed and played with the wand.

Harry stared. They broke his uncles wand. He felt his own hands cold sweat at the idea of someone doing that to his own holly wand.

"My condition was not known at the time to others then a few selected ones. But I needed a new wand and there for, your father had Ollivander come to his home where I was recovering. I refused to be in St. Mungus longer then I had to. I stayed long enough for most wounds to heal for travling and then sealed my medical records so no one could access them."

Julian examined his wand in the light. "I felt...weak without a wand. So James ensured I got one. Paid Ollivander under the table so to say."

Harry swallowed.

"...Is it your tooth?"

Julian looked at him and then smiled sadly. "Yes, its a bit temperamental and I don't advice you to use it Harry unless in dire circumstances. Pine wands are considered to belong to loners, those who are creative in their use of magic. Its also very useful for non-verbal magic. It suits me fine as I enjoy creating spells as you know. The tooth...it makes it feel like its a part of me, its more then a weapon or a tool, its part of my soul and body."

Harry looked at his own wand. "...What does a holly wand represent."

Julian frowned, thinking back. "Holly...holly wands are temperamental and protective, they tend to seek out magic people that impulsive, who are rash to act on their emotions, to calm them and help them. A holly wand can have varied results and work differently for each owner, but, they are powerful to the ones who carry them." He smiled to Harry.

Harry stared at his wand, surprised.

"I'll lend you a wand lore book I have Harry and you can find out all you want from it." Julian chuckled. Harry returned the laugh with a grin, nodding, suddenly more interested in finding out then before.

"Now, Harry, which of the twins are you taking to the ball, I need to know which of them to threaten." Julian smirked.

"Uncle!"

()()()()()()()()()()

Nervously flattening out the robes, Harry mentally went over the check-list in his head.

He'd had a date. George, who was getting ready too.

His new robe was nice and clean, the bottle green one Molly Weasley had helped him buy that bought out his eyes.

He had taken a shower and dressed in the formal robe.

He was wearing the wolf head pendant. Which also doubled as a portkey should Harry need it.

He had brushed his teeth and combed his hair to a somewhat calm manner with the use of hair gel.

Harry nodded to himself. He was ready. Oh Merlin, did he have to do this?

Harry sighed and walked out, sitting down by the fireplace in the common room, waiting on George. He wondered what kind of outfit the older twin had, considering Ron's hadn't exactly been... well up to fashion.

The boy-who-lived rubbed his face and sat back on the couch, watching as boys and girls came down from their dorms, nodding to those he was friendly to. Seamus gave him a thumbs up as he went over to Lavender and Harry grinned a bit. Trust Seamus to go for one of the prettiest of the girls he could in Griffyndor. He was a bit surprised to note that Ron was going with Patil and suddenly felt sorry for both of them when he saw the embarrassed look on Ron's face when she examined his dress robes.

"There you are Harry." The raven got up quickly as George moved over, grinning, wearing obviously second hand robes but they were better then Ron's at least. They were maroon, a bit patchy, rather common looking but they had no lace or ruffles like his younger brother had. Fred waved to Harry and was wearing a similar but navy blue robe instead.

"You look good George." He smiled to the twin and took the others arm with a laugh when the redhead offered it with a eyebrow wiggle. "You don't look so shabby yourself Mr Potter. Nice job on the hair, it actually looks curly now instead of just wild." He teased as the two left, heading down to the entrance hall where the rest of the champions were.

Harry laughed and batted at the other but he felt happy that he was getting a form for compliment.

He waved to Cedric who was going with Cho Chang, Fleur who was going with Roger Davis and Krum who was going with...was that Hermione!?

He blinked, taking in the sleek hair and nice dress, surprised at how good she looked in blue. He nodded slowly to her while she gave him a hesitant smile back.

"Alright." Professors McGonegall hurried over, looking them over. "All the champions are here. Guest first and Hogwarts champions last. Miss Delcour, then Mister Krum, Mister Diggory and last Mr Potter." She looked at the twin and Harry before smiling a bit and nodding, gesturing. "The champions opens the ball and then the others join in as you dance."

"Ready Harry?" George murmured and Harry nodded, remembering his lessons.

'Keep your head high, don't look at your feet and remember to pay attention to your date. Everything will be fine if you do.' His uncle's voice went through his head.

'Everything will be fine.' He repeated in his mind as the doors opened to the Great Hall.


End file.
